Truth or Dare (2)
by zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Coming back to where they all grew up and had the best teenage memories and going back to their hometown for the whole weekend to Storybrooke. OutlawQueen. Snowing. Mentions of CaptainSwan and Neal/Tink pairing. AU.
**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not at all.**

 **A/N: This is just a revised version of my other one shot, "Truth or Dare". If you have a read it, *applause* If you haven't, you can read it if you want. Also, this one won't be a one shot there's like other chapters I've written and I don't know how many chapters there will yet. So yeah, have fun reading.**

* * *

A group of friends, The Nolan's - Mary Margaret and David, they've been living in Storybrooke since they were both in diapers and started dating in high school and got married just after college and has like two kids already, Jonah and Phillip Nolan.

There's also Emma Swan, she moved to Storybrooke with her adoptive parents when she as just about to start high school and also the girl who got pregnant at 18 and now has a son named Henry and also got herself a position with the FBI - which is incredible by the way.

Regina Mills, the daughter of Cora Mills, the mayor of the town and lived in Storybrooke until she moves to New York after college and she works as the CEO of Mills Corporations now.

Rose Greene also known as Tink, she's the youngest of the bunch, she and her parents moved to Storybrooke when she was seven years old and moved to New York the same time Regina did and they were roommates until Neal moved in on the spare room and owns one of the best restaurant in New York called Neverland.

There's also Baelfire - wait, _Neal._ Neal Cassidy Gold. He's the son of Mr. Gold, owner of the pawnshop. He's also like Regina, Mary Margaret and David. He was also born and raised in Storybrooke and also like Regina, he also moved to New York maybe a year after Regina left.

There's Killian Jones, the Captain of the gang - but really, it's Regina. He moved to Storybrooke a few months after Emma moved and then moved to Boston with Emma just after college and now works alongside with Emma with the FBI.

And the last but not the least, Robin Locksley. He moved to Storybrooke with his mother and cousins when he was nine years old and now he's the CEO of The Locks Entertainment which is a company that manages most of the famous singer right now.

They all have met before, yeah sure, but not like they were all meeting together, no, that never happened except for the ones that lived in Storybrooke since they were toddlers.

The first time that they really met each other and they all have the same story on how they all met: Detention.

Yup, they all met _formally_ was at detention. They weren't bad kids as high school students or anything, well maybe a little bit but really, it's just the teachers who caught them on a really bad timing.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Two hours of detention. _Two hours._

"No one will talk until this alarm goes off." Ms. Warren pointed to the alarm. "And no trashing of the place either." She said before opening the door and closing the door behind her.

They students were quiet, not really knowing what to do.

"So, what did you guys do?" The blonde haired girl asked. "I'm Emma and I got into a fight earlier in the cafeteria."

"Oh so you're the one who punched the ginger?" The boy asked. He's Neal Cassidy, everybody knows him.

"You're the one who punched my sister?" The brunette haired girl said, everyone also knows her. She's Regina Mills and the ginger, Zelena Mills is her older half-sister. "Hi, I'm Regina and I think you're my new best friend, Emma." She shook hands with Emma.

"Yeah, I'm not really sorry for punching her though." Emma said.

"Oh don't be. I've had million thoughts about that happening one day and that day happened to be today!" Regina said.

"So you got some sister rivalry going on there?" The blonde boy said, He's Robin Locksley.

Regina shrugged. "Hey about you?" She asked the smaller and tinier blonde girl.

"I got in detention because I was caught eating an apple in the cafeteria when I was supposed to be going to the nurse." She said. "The school rules said to have a full stomach before going to the nurse and I didn't know i was doing a bad thing."

"Aw, you were not doing a bad thing. It's just the staff around here has a brain smaller than a peanut." Regina said. "What's your name?"

"Rose." The girl said.

"You look like Tinkerbell." Neal said. "I'm going to call you Tink now."

"There's school rules?" The boy in all black clothing said. "I'm Killian Jones."

"Didn't even know they had it." Robin said. "I'm Robin."

"Does anyone ever reads that?" Emma said.

"Oh, I have." The girl with seriously long black hair said. "I'm Mary Margaret and this is David." She pointed to the boy next to her.

"Seriously?" Regina said.

"Yeah, every single rules in the book." The boy next to Mary Margaret said, David.

"Something tells me that you two are couples." Emma said.

"Oh, we are." Mary Margaret said.

"How did you two get in detention?" Tink asked.

"Well, we got caught on the tree behind the school." David said.

"Please don't tell me that you two are going to be that couple who makes out in the halls before class." Regina said.

"We're not." They said together again.

"Oh good," Killian said. "I got detention because I was skipping classes."

"Yeah, same reason." Neal said.

"How about you Regina?" Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes and pointed at Robin, "He's the reason."

They all looked at Robin, he has this glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh, dude, what did you do." An amused Neal and Killian both said.

"Oh nothing, I just pulled her before she get to her classes." Robin said.

"Yeah and now I'm here. My mother's going to be pissed." Regina said. "Oh my god, My mother's going to be pissed!" Regina happily said.

"You're happy?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, yeah, you know my mom. Getting into trouble means more attention from my mother. Zelena does the same thing." Regina said.

"Ms. Warren said no talking." Tink shyly said.

"Come on, don't be shy. It's just us and she will never know that we talked anyway." Neal said.

"I wonder how much more hours I will get if I tried to get out of this detention." Tink said.

"Probably a half or two." Killian said. "Not a good idea, Tink."

"Why are you calling me Tink?" Tink said.

"Because you're small and tiny and blonde." Neal said.

"Hey, what about me?" Emma said.

"You don't look like Tinkerbell." Regina said.

"Fair enough." Emma said.

"I really want to get out of here and go home." Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah and study for tomorrow's test." David said.

"Woah, woah, wait. There's a test tomorrow?" Neal said.

"Yes there is. It's been all over the walls around that hell week is coming." Regina said.

"I'll probably just wing it." Killian said.

"Ms. Julian doesn't care about your answers anyway. She just puts A marks on all the papers." Neal said.

"Let's say what would happen If i got caught cheating? Hmm." Robin said, scratching his chin.

"You'll get an F mark faster than a panther catching its prey." Tink said.

"And I'm pretty sure you won't like a big red F mark on your paper, pal." David said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that." Robin said.

"Oh god," Emma chuckled. "I have a feeling we'll all be here again soon."

They went on and on and on until the alarm goes off and agreeing to have lunch tomorrow and the week later, they all got into detention again but for a complete different reason, they sort of snuck in on the teacher's room and well, let's just say that they put aluminum foil on everything and got caught doing it when the earliest teacher came and they were basically all known throughout their high school years and the town for their typical teenage pranks.

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"How about Wednesday?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh no, I can't on Wednesday. I have an all-day meeting." Regina said.

The gang were all in the conference video call, Regina was obviously still stuck in her office while the others were in their respective homes. They were talking about having to spend the weekend in Storybrooke.

"So when are you all going to free at the same time?" Mary Margaret said.

"Regina, you're the CEO of your company you can basically have breaks whenever you want." Robin said. "It's a yes for me. I'm going."

"Plus, it's a weekend. Let's just hope there won't be any cases for me then." Emma said.

"I have no plans. I'm free this weekend." Killian said.

"The restaurant going to be a crowded this weekend, so I'm going to be leaving that to Blue." Tink said. "So yes, I am free this weekend too."

"I mean the shop can close for 2-3 days so why not?" Neal said. "Plus, I haven't called my dad in weeks so I'll probably visit him in the shop. I'm in."

"Regina?" They all said.

Regina turned to the screen and holding a finger while speaking on the phone. "Just tell Mrs. Abernathy that I will be there tomorrow morning. Yes. Yes. What? No. I never said that. Oh wait, I did? Oh god. Well then fine just tell her I will be there tomorrow night." Regina putted down her phone and let herself breathe for a moment.

"Breathe in, Breathe out." Robin teased.

Regina chuckled, "What are you doing?"

"Breathing." Robin said.

Regina rolled her eyes, "So, who's going and who's not?" She asked.

"We all are, Regina." Emma said.

"You're the only one who answered yet." Mary Margaret said.

Regina nodded, "How long is this going to be?"

"Friday until Sunday or Thursday until Sunday will be good too." David said.

Regina exhaled, looking down at her phone. "Can you guys just let me take one phone call?"

"Sure." They all said.

Before she can pick up her phone, it rang. "Hello? Hi, Graham. Date? This friday? Can I call you back to say No? Great. Thanks. Bye." She hang up the phone and called a different number and waited until someone answered, "Hi. Can you reschedule all my plans from Thursday until Sunday to a different day or week? I just have this thing and call me for emergency reason only and just email me the others. Ok. Bye." Regina hang up the phone.

"Are you going?" They all hopefully asked.

"Yes, I'm going." Regina said.

"Oh my god, yes! Good thing you all agreed cause I already booked our cabin for the whole weekend." Mary Margaret clapped.

"Wait, _our_ cabin?" Neal asked.

"Cabin 447 or Cabin 394?" Killian also asked.

"Cabin 394. 447 was already booked." Mary Margaret answered.

"Are you going to call him back to say no?" Tink said.

"Oh, yes, right." Regina said, putting the phone on her ear again, "Hi. My answer to your question is still no. Why? Because I am going to a trip this weekend. What? No, you're not allowed to go with me." Regina hang up the phone before he can even say a word.

"Did he seriously asked you if he could come?" Killian said.

"Wow, what a jerk." Neal said.

"I know." Regina said. "So, what time are we leaving New York?" Regina asked Robin, Tink and Neal.

"Well, I already checked the flights, there's a plane going to Maine on Thursday morning and 6:45 am is the boarding time." Robin said.

"Oh god, do I really have to get up that early?" Neal said.

"Yes." They all said.

"So piece of advice, pack your bags already on a Wednesday night." Emma said.

"We'll meet up at the airport then?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tink, Robin and Neal said.

* * *

 ** _Thursday Morning_**

Regina woke up promptly at 5:00 am, giving herself a whole lot of time to get ready the same time Tink also woke up and dressed themselves both comfortable and stylish at the same time while Robin and Neal woke up at 5:45 am since getting ready was not a problem for them.

Regina saw Robin after she got out of the cab, "Have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Nope, just got here a few minutes ago. Thought I'd see you here." Robin said.

"Of course you're going to see me, you're going to see all weekend." Regina said.

"Well, wouldn't that be great." Robin said.

They got through all the process that they needed after checking in their luggage and Robin carried all of Regina's hand carries since he only had one and let Regina be regal as ever until they both sat at the waiting area, they sat for a few minutes and saw Tink walking in and Neal chasing after her.

"Hey Tink, I was calling you." Neal said when he was beside Tink.

"Oh sorry, I was wearing this." Tink lifted up an earphone and Neal suddenly understood.

"Hey guys." Neal said, giving Regina a side hug and Robin a guy hug.

"Hey," Tink said, also giving Regina and Robin a hug.

They all sat and waited while Regina was rummaging through her make up bag and sighed when she can't find the thing she was looking for. "Tink, do you have a lip gloss I can borrow?" She asked.

Tink opened her bag and pulled out a lip gloss, "Here."

Regina used her phone as a mirror, "Oh, I like this color."

"Good because it's yours." Tink said.

"Wait, what? This is the one I lent you two months ago?" Regina said.

"Yeah." Tink said.

"Huh. I was wondering where did it go." Regina said, handing the lip gloss back to Tink.

"Do you like this shirt?" Tink asked, facing towards Regina.

"No. I told you I didn't like it when you bought it." Regina said.

Tink sighed, "Should've gotten the other one."

Regina nodded. "You should have."

"How about my eyeliner?" Tink asked again.

"It's perfect." Regina said.

"It should be because I spent 10 minutes on each eye." Tink said.

"I had to do my make up twice because I sneezed after putting on my lashes and my highlight was ruined." Regina said.

"Ugh, I know." Tink said.

"Hey Neal, how does my lashes look?" Robin said, showing his eyelashes to him.

"Oh it looks _perfect!_ " Neal said, "Do you like the new shade of my lipstick?" He said pouting his lips.

"Oh my god! I have the same shade!" Robin said in his girly voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Regina and Tink said at the same time.

They laughed while Regina picked up her phone when it rang.

"Hey Emma." She said.

" _Hey. Are you at the airport?"_

"Yeah, I'm with Robin, Tink and Neal. Killian's there with you?"

" _Yeah, we just got here a few minutes ago and I think we'll be like 20 minutes earlier than you to arrive."_

"That's fine. Just don't let Killian bring his flask with him."

" _He actually has a special book on his suitcase just for that."_

"Oh, too late then." Regina chuckled.

" _Gotta go. See you there."_

"Yeah sure. See you there." Regina hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Robin asked.

"She told me that she and Killian will arrive there maybe 20 minutes earlier than us." She said.

"That's good, at least Mary Margaret and David won't be alone waiting for us." Tink said.

"Did Killian bring his flask?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, Emma said he brought a specific book just to put his flask and hide it there." Regina said.

"The good ol' classic hiding of the flask, he learned that from Uncle Jones." Robin said.

"I wonder what Mary Margaret and David planned for us." Tink said.

"Oh dear god, please don't let it be knitting or how to plant a flower." Regina groaned.

Robin putted his arm on Regina shoulder and squeezed it, "As long as there's drinking, it will be fun."

* * *

After 40 minutes or so of being on the plane, Regina and Tink waited for their luggage while Robin and Neal looked for a trolley.

"Okay so, I kind of made a mistake last two weeks ago." Tink started.

"What did you do?" Regina asked.

"I kind of hooked up with Neal." Tink said.

"You what?" Regina said with widened eyes, "What happened? How did it happen? When did it happened? What do you mean kind of? Did you sleep in his place last night?"

"One question at a time, please." Tink said. "No, I didn't sleep in his place last night, we talked about that and we agreed to sleep in our respective places."

"Okay, and?" Regina prompted.

"Remember when all four of us went out for drinks last two weeks ago?" Regina nodded. "That's when it happened."

"And what do you mean kind of?" Regina said.

"Well, I was wasted, okay. I know it happened even though I don't remember how it happened really but I remember bits and pieces and yeah, it happened." Tink said.

"And you waited this long to tell me?" Regina said.

"About that, we talked about it and it happened again, twice." Tink said. "Times three and many more times." She said quietly.

"Oh my god! You're seriously leaving me inside the circle." Regina exasperated.

"Who's leaving the circle?" Robin asked behind her.

Regina scowled.

"So you told her huh?" Neal said and Tink nodded.

"Told her what?" Robin asked. He could see the looks that the three was having. "Can anybody tell me who left the circle?"

"Tink and I left the circle." Neal said. "Together."

The circle, ah yes, the pact - well not really a pact but they call it a pact that they made when they were high school. The circle is where all the single people in their squad is. Mary Margaret and David were never in the circle because they haven't took a break from each other since they got together. They all got out and got back in the circle through the years of their friendship. Emma, Killian, Regina and Robin are now the remaining people in the circle they all know that Emma and Killian has a thing that everybody knows but they don't know that they have a thing. It's like they're more than friends but less than lovers the same goes with Regina and Robin although Regina and Robin haven't shag yet and Emma and Killian has many times already.

"Great. The circle only has four people left." Regina said.

"I think only two, you and Robin. Emma and Killian are probably out of the circle too." Tink said.

Regina groaned. "Well, I'll be damned if I'm the only one who's left in the circle." She rolled her eyes as Robin and Neal collected their luggage while Regina and Tink talked.

* * *

Regina, Tink, Robin and Neal got out as soon as they all got their luggage and roamed their eyes through the crowd and spotted Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Killian waiting and waving their hands.

"Hey guys!" Mary Margaret said.

"Hey nice to see you!" David said.

They all said their greetings and hugged each other as they walked through the parking where Mary Margaret and David's minivan is.

"Did you know that someone left the circle?" Robin said as soon as they all got settled into the car and drive.

"Who?" They all said like they were owls.

"Tink and Neal." Regina said.

"Wait, together?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Regina and Robin said.

"Great, thought this secret will be kept longer than I thought but I was _so_ wrong." Tink said.

"I hate you two." Regina said to Emma and Tink.

"What? Me? I'm still in the circle." Emma said.

"Yeah, right." Regina raised her eyebrows at her.

"How come you don't hate me?" Mary Margaret asked from the front.

"You were never in the circle, Mary Margaret." Regina said.

"Yeah, I was never in the circle." Mary Margaret agreed.

"I'm not in the circle too." David said.

"Well that's because you're married to Mary Margaret." Neal said.

"Killian was in and out of the circle many times." Robin said.

"Hey, you were in and out too." Killian said.

"I haven't been out of the circle for a while now." Robin shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been out of the circle for like two years now." Regina said.

"Wow, you were in the circle for two years?" Emma asked.

"The last one was the psychologist right?" Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah his name was Lance right?" Tink said.

"I was out of the circle for like three months only and then going back in the circle again." Regina said.

"I liked that guy." Neal said.

"Who? Lance?" Emma asked.

"No, this guy Oliver." Neal said.

"Oh yeah, yeah. The guy with the beard and riddles? I liked him too." Robin said.

"Oh yeah, him! I liked playing his riddles." Tink said.

"Yeah and the reason I went back to the circle was because of his riddles. He literally talks in riddles." Regina said.

"Oh! How about the guy who would always bring a bottle of scotch every single time he went to your place and has this accent?" Tink said.

"Oh that guy! I think his name was Finn. He gave me a bottle of scotch too." Robin asked.

"Seriously Regina, they like your ex-boyfriends more than you do." Emma said.

"Hey you liked Wendell too!" Tink said.

"Oh right, yeah I did." Emma said.

"I did too. He makes great food, I also persuaded him to give me some of his recipes." Robin said.

"How about your boyfriend at that time when we visited your place?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Which one?" Regina asked.

"Guy with blue eyes, really tall, likes wearing black leather jackets and talks about Led Zeppelin all the time." David said

"Michael Vincent?" Regina said.

"Yeah, I think that was his name." Mary Margaret said.

"Can somebody please tell me how we got into the topic of talking about my ex-boyfriends?" Regina said.

"I hated Gordon." Robin said, totally ignoring Regina's statement.

"Gordon who?" Tink asked.

"The one who looked like he got a gone wrong plastic surgery because of his crooked nose?" David asked.

"Yeah, him." Robin said.

"Want to know why he got a crooked nose?" Regina calmly said as she reads through her mails on her phone.

"Please, do tell." Robin said.

"I punched him the first time I met him, I apologized and told him that I didn't know just happened but really, I just punched him because I hated him." Regina said, laughing at the memory that just flashed in her mind.

"But he was your boyfriend for like, three weeks." Tink said.

"He never was. He was just touchy and every time you see me, he's like, there." Regina said.

"Well, good thing be wasn't your boyfriend then." Killian said.

"Oh how about this guy named Andrew? The one with bad pun jokes and horrible haircut." Emma said.

"I internally laugh every time I see him." Neal said.

"He cut his own hair, he said he was proud of himself because he has the ability to cut hair like a professional." Regina said.

" _Professional_." Killian chuckled.

"How about James?" David said.

"James who?" Tink asked.

"Guy who eats a lot of food."

"He was similar to Michael Vincent but shorter." Mary Margaret said.

"I think they have the same ancestors at some point." Emma said.

"But hey, James was the one who finishes my food when I'm full so it's a win-win situation for the both of us." Regina said.

They talked about basically just praising or bashing the ex-boyfriends of Regina which she sometimes agrees and disagrees until they got into Storybrooke, Maine.

* * *

Hi guys. If anyone recognized that many references that I made, let's highfive to that and tell me which reference you recognized. Reviews are amazing and I would really appreciate it if you gave me one.

More chapters to come :) Oh and like a year ago, April 19th 2015 is the date that I published the other ToD (Truth or Dare) and now April 19th 2016, I'm publishing it again. I just noticed that.


End file.
